criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Ira
Justin Ira was a suspect in the murder investigation of assassin Carolina Tate in Lighter Than Air (Case #5) and music producer Gary Richards in Trial by Fire (Case #6). Profile Justin is a fireman who often wears a blue shirt outside of the job. In his second appearance, he got burn marks on his right arm. He is known to know acupuncture, use talcum powder, eat chocolate cake, be superstitious, and have diabetes. Role in Case(s) Lighter Than Air Justin was reported as a man who saw the killer run away from the scene. Justin claimed to have seen the killer tie up the victim to a branch with rope. While he only saw a silhouette for the majority of the events, he saw a ponytail flap in the wind. His testimony was sent to Alden Holmes. Alden said that his testimony did not have any holes and that his information was accurate. Alden already said that he found a hair tie near the crime scene which meant that the killer lost it. To be safe, he just said to find a killer with long hair. Jackson Walters and the player later found a ripped up picture of him and Carolina standing in front of the Standing Tree. Justin said that he was friends with the victim a long time ago but her new job estranged her. He admitted that he was not too close with her but he still knew her better than most people in the town. Justin was found innocent of the murder after Rita Lopez was incarcerated for Carolina's murder. Trial by Fire Justin was one of the firemen in charge of putting out the fire that the killer caused to kill Gary. Justin gave all the details about the fire: that the fire happened about thirty minutes before, that gasoline was all over the place, and that it was going to be a lot of time before the fire was put out. He advised Phoebe Yates and the player to go away from the fire before getting back to work. Justin was talked to again while the fire was raging when Baxter McDonald and the player found his lighter tainted with cigarette ash. Justin asked them where they found it as it was missing from him since the start of the day. When Baxter said that there was cigarette ash on it and that the killer smoked, Justin swore that he never smoked, as confirmed by his colleagues. Because of this, the team registered the lighter as the murder weapon. Justin was finally talked to in the absence of the fire when Baxter and the player found a lighter with his sweat on it. Justin claimed to have never seen the burned cabin and that he was sleeping during the time. Baxter recalled that it was dead noon during the burning and that he was supposed to be on duty. Justin tried to cover up his lie but eventually gave up and said that he was responsible for the arson that happened. Justin was arrested. Finally, Alden Holmes and the player came to talk to Justin to crack him into revealing why he caused the arson. Justin refused to talk but Alden tricked him into saying that there was something near the table, prompting another investigation of the crime scene. Case Appearances *Lighter Than Air (Case #5) *Trial by Fire (Case #6)